Life is Strange Corbatas y disfraces
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Después de una fiesta de disfraces Chloe y Max deciden darle un uso más creativo a sus corbatas. Pricefield. Femslash. Slash. yuri. Advetencia: contenido sexual.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad del estudio desarrollador de Life Is Strange, Dontnod. Por favor, apoya Life is Strange comprando el título.

Espero dejen alguna review para saber si el fandom español de Life is Strange querría ver algo más de las chicas.

Este fic fue lanzado hace más de dos meses en mi blog personal: contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com (sin espacios). Por favor, visiten el blog si quieren apoyar otros proyectos.

 **Bienvenidas las corbatas**

Había pasado más de un año desde los incidentes que casi arrasaron Arcadia Bay. Había sido uno de los momentos más traumantes de la vida de la joven Max Caulfield, hasta que se vio obligada a agotar sus poderes para salvar a la lugar donde se crió y a su novia, Chloe Price.

La fotógrafa y la punk habían empezado una relación tres meses después de que un tornado casi engullese en el fondo del mar la ciudad, siendo este un paso natural para ambas. A decir verdad, las otrora mejores amigas comenzaron a sospechar que su amistad de la infancia solo cubría un incipiente enamoramiento que acabó cristalizando en más de nueve meses de relación.

Chloe seguía luciendo su tintado cabello azul pero había comenzado a encauzar su vida, mejorando la situación con su padrastro y siendo más responsable. Atrás habían quedado los años donde odiaba todo y a todos; ahora solamente le importaba su futuro con su chica.

Su nuevo rumbo le granjeó la confianza de David y que este comenzase a escuchar más a su familia en vez de tomar decisiones de forma unánime. Por otra parte, Joyce estaba más tranquila por su hija y muchísimo más alegre desde que la chica de pelo azul presentó a más como su novia.

Su novia, aun sonaba extraño pero a la vez resultaba reconfortante para ambas. Era como un regalo que habían estado esperando durante años y que por fin podían desempaquetar; sobretodo si el termino desempaquetar se podía usar para la casi enferma necesidad que tenía Chloe por intentar desvestir a su dulce Max.

La fortuna quiso que la fotógrafa pudiera contener la libido de su punk-rockera preferida durante la fiesta de disfraces a la que habían asistido por invitación de Juliet Watson. La periodista había tomado las riendas del Vortex Club después de que Victoria decidiese que el esnobismo del Club y sus prácticas debían de desaparecer y morir con Nathan. La que fuera abeja reina de Blackwell abandonó el trono el mismo día que Kate regresó a los dormitorios y solamente le pidió a Juliet que nunca nadie volviese a a sufrir lo que sufrió la joven cristiana en una fiesta. La periodista así lo hizo y, pese a su amor por las fiestas salvajes, relajó el ambiente del club.

En todos esos cambios se veía un cambio global: divertirse pero dejando los hábitos del pasado atrás. Un claro ejemplo de esa misiva comenzaron a ser las fiestas temáticas que solamente buscaban la risa y la broma. Esto había provocado un buen ambiente en los dormitorios pero había empezado a provocar problemas en todos los armarios de las habitaciones que ahora alojaban los disfraces de más de una fiesta. Disfraces, tal como suena, debido a que Dana había dejado correr su lado creativo y había fomentado fiestas tan extrañas como la de "disfrazate de un personaje pero sin gastarte más de veinte dolares", donde la gente podía ir de lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera reconocible y no se gastase más de lo pactado.

La fiesta de los veinte dolares había sido hoy y había sido todo un éxito. Éxito por la asistencia, la gente y porque a todos les encantaron los disfraces de Chloe y Max. Las chicas había decidido ir de Bonnie y Clyde, los famosos ladrones de la década de 1920. Chloe se las arregló para vestir con chaqueta americana, corbata fina y camisa, acompañando el conjunto de un sombrero fedora que encontró en un mercadillo por menos de diez dolares y que originó la idea.

La joven fotógrafa de cabello castaño no pudo apartar los ojos de su sensual novia mientras bailaban. La chica de cabello azul tenía un aire femenino, exótico y tremendamente dominante con aquel sombrero ladeado que estaba acompañado por una sonrisa vanidosa. Esa media sonrisa pícara, marca registrada de Chloe Price, era capaz de desmontar a su novia en segundos y dejarle ver cuan deseosa estaba de ella. La punk estaba pensando en muchas cosas mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de su chica y ninguna era decente.

A decir verdad, Max estaba siendo, sin saberlo, una prueba de autocontrol para su novia. La fotógrafa de ojos verdes y cabello pardo vestía una blusa prestada por Kate, una corbata y una chaqueta formal que había pertenecido a Joyce. Para diferenciarse de su novia, la chica de ojos verdosos llevaba una boina de punto gris y unos pequeños shorts que exponían sus desnudas y níveas piernas. La estudiante de Blackwell no se había parado a pensar que tantos elogios por parte de sus compañeros habían despertado en su novia un sentimiento de competitividad donde Chloe quería, necesitaba y deseaba, llegar ya al dormitorio donde iban a dormir.

La chica de ojos azules y cabello también azulado, se iba a quedar a dormir con su chica y no podía esperar ni un segundo a entrar en el cuarto. Había alegado que estaba cansada para solamente ellas estuvieran en el lugar.

-Bueno, ha sido una buena noche – comentaba Max mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio y se quitaba el abrigo, con cuidado de no arrugarlo para poder devolvérselo a Joyce en perfectas condiciones.

Sin embargo, hubo un problema. Un problema con nombres y apellidos: Chloe Price. La punk cerró la puerta tras de sí y se abalanzó sobre su novia, rodeándola por la cintura. Su aliento impactaba contra el oído de la fotógrafa y esta podía escuchar su respiración pesada y entrecortada mientras notaba unas manos exigentes colándose por debajo de su blusa.

-Chloe – suplicaba sin éxito la fotógrafa – Pueden oírnos – rogaba, aunque en realidad estaba paralizada por el sinfín de relaciones que envolvían su ser.

La mujer de cabello cerúleo aprestaba más a su chica contra ella misma, haciendo que la más baja de las dos se callase en el acto. Max enmudecía cuando la situación comenzaba a definirse y simplemente dejaba que la punk se saciase.

-Calma – la tranquilizaba su novia – No hay nadie, Mad Max.

La estudiante de Blackwell iba a contradecirla, pero el tacto de las manos de su novia contra su viente desnudo la dejó sin habla. Price había logrado colarse y notar la piel suave y delicada de su chica, la cual temblaba inconscientemente bajo sus dedos. La yema de los dedos de la rebelde dibujaban siluetas invisibles en aquel vientre pálido, cuando la fotógrafa no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar un sordo y contenido gemido acompañado de un sonrojo evidente.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntaba Chloe de forma descarada. Le encantaba escuchar esas cosas de su Max.

-Sí – contestaba la más pequeña, intentando cubrir el rubor que invadía su rostro.

La joven de cabello teñido sabía que su Maximus era algo tímida para iniciar, así que decidió tomar una iniciativa aun directa. A esos fríos dedos que se encontraban con aquel cálido vientre le sumó un ataque directo al cuello de la joven estudiante. Le encantaba mordisquear el cuello de la fotógrafo y sentir como esta respiraba con dificultad cuando el pulso se le aceleraba. Clavaba sus dientes levemente para luego aumentar la intensidad, dejando la marca de su mordedura en aquella blanca tez. La punk adoraba sentir el pulso de su novia, la tensión en la yugular y el breve sonido que dejaba escapar cuando lentamente liberaba aquella nívea piel de sus colmillos.

Max estaba intoxicada. Notaba como los dientes de su novia iban abandonando su cuello, ya sabiendo que iba a tener una marca de su fiera personal a la mañana siguiente. La rebelde arrastró el ultimo colmillo lentamente y con más fuerza, haciendo que la pequeña chica de ojos verdes tuviese que reprimir un gritito de dolor. Algo de dolor no estaba mal, le había dolido una fracción de todo el placer que había tenido. Así se sentía con Chloe, una relación casi adictiva que no se contenía con nada que no fuera sus caricias. Adoraba esas caricias.

Los dedos de la chica de pelo azul bajaron hasta la cintura, colándose en los diminutos shorts de su novia y surcando las caderas mientras notaba el casi escaso vello que poseía su chica. Max no era una amante de la depilación porque apenas tenía vello de ningún tipo en el cuerpo, algo que le encantaba a la rebelde trash que ahora la estaba abrazando.

La joven de cabello pardo no se hizo de rogar y desabrochó los pantalones cortos que vestía, invitando a su pirata particular a seguir jugando. La espera no se demoró y con un movimiento intenso Chloe deslizó toda una mano entre las piernas de la hipster, al tiempo que su aliento casi animal se estrellaba cerca de los tímpanos de la más baja.

La mano de la punk atrapó el sexo de la otra joven, pero sin llegar a invadir su interior. Solamente quería que la fotógrafa notase su mano cubriendo su bulba pero ella solo sentía un fuego en sus entrañas que le hacia mover sus caderas hacia aquellos dígitos caprichosos que tantas veces la torturaron de placer.

-Estas impaciente, Mad Max – bromeaba la más alta – ¿Verdad?.

La estudiante quería decir que no le agradaba decir esas cosas en voz alta, pero en esos momentos estaba subordinada a su novia y a decir lo que fuera necesario para que ella no alargase la espera.

-Sí – afirmó titubeante – Chloe no aguanto más.

La joven de cabello azul dejó vagar su dedo medio por aquel sexo húmedo y necesitado, hasta toparse con el tacto de una zona rugosa en medio de los pliegues.

-C de Clitoris – bromeaba mientras comenzaba a frotar lentamente aquella parte de la anatomía femenina y su novia dejaba la contención a un lado para gemir al oído de su pareja.

La joven de ojos verdes se dejó hacer mientras dejaba escapar alaridos necesitados de sus labios y se desprendía de su blusa como podía. Ahora mismo todo le daba muchísimo calor. Al desprenderse de ella entre temblores incontrolables, dejó a la luz un sujetador blanco con corazones estampados.

-¡Oh! – comentó su novia con un tono de mofa – Corazones.

Antes de que Max pudiera defender sintió como el dedo medio que estaba torturando su ser se abría paso por los pliegues y se adentraba tímidamente en su interior.

-Wowser – exclamó la hipster al sentir un relámpago de sensaciones envolver cada milímetro de su pequeño cuerpo.

La punk decidió dar la vuelta a su novia y besarla apasionadamente, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de la más pequeña. Aquello se convirtió en una danza de lenguas y manos curiosas, mientras apresuradamente la teñida se despojaba de su camisa y sus pantalones, al tiempo que empujaba a su chica hacia la cama.

La fotógrafa se dejó caer cuando sintió el somier contra las corvas. Mientras ella tumbada deshacía el nudo de su corbata y comenzaba a jugar con ella, la punk mostraba un conjunto de encaje negro que se ceñía a sus estrechas caderas y abrazaba sus modestos pechos.

-Eres tan hermosa – dijo Max al ver como su novia se contoneaba sensualmente y se desprendía del sujetador muy lentamente y lo arrojaba al otro lado del dormitorio.

-Gracias – contestó guiñando un ojo y deslizando sus pulgares a través de sus bragas negras, a juego con el sostén, y se liberaba de aquella prenda. Solamente llevaba la su corbata envolviendo su fino y delgado cuello – Creo que me la voy a dejar puesta.

-Te da un toque de distinción – bromeó la pequeña pecosa, solo para ser asaltada por su novia, reclamando aquellos diminutos pechos con su lengua juguetona.

Aquella lengua viajaba desde el cuello de Max hasta su pecho, donde lamía y rozaba cada milímetro de piel. Los senos de la que fuera su mejor amiga eran blancos, suaves, pequeños y tiernos; con un sabor más propio al de un bollo dulce que al de una piel sudada. Esa lengua solo se alejaba de aquella piel para unirse a sus labios y besar a su amada hipster.

La hipster de ojos verdes suspiraba y dejaba escapar gemidos más sonoros, ignorando el hecho de que alguien podría escucharla y dejándose llevar por el placer. La estudiante jugaba con la corbata que había envuelto a su muñeca. Sorprendentemente, la punk de ojos azules tomó aquella arrugada corbata y entrelazó las muñecas de su novia con ella. No la llegó a atar, pero Max apretaba cada extremo entre sus manos. Le encantaba sentirse sometida a la voluntad de su novia en esos momentos.

-¿Debería llamarte Misstress? – bromeaba la chica pecosa.

-Puede que la próxima vez – afirmaba la rebelde, al tiempo que comenzaba a morder y lamer lentamente los brazos y los costados de su novia.

Max era muy delgada y cada mordisco le hacia estremecerse, además de que las marcas eran sanadas con un buen número de besos que pronosticaban hacia donde se dirigía la rebelde.

La punk había decidido deslizar de nuevo aquel vanidoso dedo dentro de su chica, logrando que se le escapase más de un ronco y necesitado sollozo de placer que la fotógrafa intentaba contener sin éxito. Mientras aquel dedo invadía sin contemplaciones las entrañas de la hipster, moviéndose de forma rítmica dentro de ella, los labios de la mujer de cabello teñido se dirigían a hacer compañía a aquel dedo.

La pecosa tenía los ojos cerrados y solo notó como su clítoris era succionado y sometido a la tortura de una lengua hambrienta, mientras su interior era invadido por un dedo que se movía en círculos y embestidas que la hacían temblar. Sus piernas temblaban y ya abandonó todo intento de contenerse, para acabar liberando un ronco alarido cuando comenzó a sentir la consecución de una corriente en su interior que avisaba de que su fin estaba cerca. No hubo que esperar más que unos segundos para que sus músculos se contrajesen, su sexo se empapase y una reacción en cadena golpease su cuerpo con un millar de estímulos.

-¡Chloe! – lograba articular al tiempo que se relajaba después de aquel violento y necesitado orgasmo – Te amo, Chloe Price.

La punk se alzó para ver el rostro extenuado de su novia, mientras limpia su mentón y lamía aquel dedo pícaro.

-Yo también te amo – contestó regalando a su novia un dulce y tierno beso; para luego tumbarse a su lado.

Max tomó aire unos segundos y tomando iniciativa, se subió a horcajadas sobre su novia, con una sonrisa alegre y un rubor vergonzoso por todas las ideas que estaba teniendo en aquel momento.

-Ahora te toca a ti – afirmó, al tiempo que besó suavemente el los labios de su amada punk y dejaba a su lengua salir a jugar.

La joven de cabello azul envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de su novia para poder sentir lo más cerca posible de ella. Max se rió porque no había planeado lidiar con una Chloe caprichosa, pero se le ocurrió tomar aun más iniciativa.

Con decisión, la fotógrafa tomó la corbata que envolvía el cuello de su novia y la alzó a modo de improvisado collar. La reacción de la más alta no se hizo esperar: apretar más la corbata en torno a su cuello. A la rebelde le gustaba sucio y duro, sobretodo cuando ella tenía que dejarse hacer; algo que Max ya había planeado.

La chica pecosa se deslizó hasta los caprichosos pechos de su novia y comenzó a succionar sus altivos pezones mientras la punk envolvía sus manos con la corbata de Max, haciendo la fingida ilusión de estar atada y a merced de su novia.

Mientras Chloe afianzaba sus piernas alrededor de su chica, la estudiante de Blackwell notaba en su piel que el lampiño sexo de su pareja estaba realmente húmedo. La antigua viajera del tiempo casi podía asegurar que los jugos de su novia estaban empapando su edredón.

-Joder – se quejó entre respiraciones la chica de pelo azul – Follame ya, por favor.

Los pezones era un punto débil de la punk y la hipster sabía como aprovecharlo.

-Pídelo con educación – ordenó Max mientras aferraba la corbata que envolvía el cuello de su chica. A Chloe le gustaba duro, e iba a tenerlo duro.

-Por favor – refunfuñó necesitada – Por favor Max, te quiero en mi.

La fotógrafa no esperó preámbulos, sino que deslizó su mano derecha hacia el sexo de su novia y confirmó la tremenda y necesitada humedad de su pareja. Era tal la excitación de la teñida que su primer dedo no encontró oposición, pero sí un sendo gemido agradecido.

-Joder, sí, sí – lloriqueaba de placer la punk – Jodeme, por favor.

Tal era la bienvenida humedad de aquella caverna que la hipster decidió aventurarse con un segundo dedo, entrando también sin problemas.

-Joder.

-¿Te gusta?.

-Me puto encanta, Max – respiraba con fuerza mientras arqueaba el cuello casi para ahogarse un poco más – Dame duro.

La petición fue correspondida y los dedos de la pequeña pecosa comenzaron a bombear con toda la intensidad que podía dentro de su novia.

Max intentaba contenerse cuando gemían pero Chloe no. La punk gritaba, alababa, rogaba, y pedía que la follasen más. A decir verdad, esa faceta de casi estrella del porno de la punk le gustaba a la estudiante porque jamás podría fingir un orgasmo con ella.

-Sí, sí – gritaba la rebelde – Venga, dame más duro. Que se enteren todos de que me estas follando.

-Se enterará toda la ciudad.

-Que les jodan – contestó – Quiero que sepan como me esta follando mi novia.

-Tu novia – reiteró la hipster.

-Mi ama – añadió – Mi todo. Joder. Reviéntame.

A medida que las piernas de la joven de cabello azul se aflojaban debido a la excitación, Max fue adquiriendo una postura mas erguida donde podía empujar más sus dedos dentro de su chica y tomar con mayor firmeza la corbata que sometía a la punk. Fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta de su poder. En ese momento, era ella el centro del universo de Chloe y su ama más pérfida. Enterraba los dedos hasta las falanges al tiempo que veía como su novia rogaba por una parte más sucia y salvaje de ambas. Eso le encantaba.

-Sí, sí, sí – exclamó la chica más alta mientras comenzaba a vislumbrarse en su abdomen las contracciones descontroladas típicas de uno de sus orgasmos – Me voy a correr.

-Hazlo para mi – pidió la fotógrafa. Le habría encantado tener su cámara para retratar la expresión maravillosa de su pareja cuando notó el portentoso orgasmo que la hizo aullar de placer.

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Dios Mío!, ¡Oh Dios Mío!, ¡Me corro!, ¡Me corro! – gritó justo antes de dejar escapar un grito animal que anunciaba su clímax.

Aquel momento fue intenso y la joven punk quedó sin energías, teniendo que aguantar el sinfín de delirantes sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo y la intoxicaban.

-Eres la mejor, Maximus.

-Tuve una gran maestra.

-Sí – bromeó – Debería de dar clases de como follar con tu novia lesbiana.

La hipster se coló entre los brazos de su chica, apoyando su rostro en los pechos de esta y observando aquel mar azul que Chloe encerraba en sus ojos.

-Te quiero – exclamó.

-Yo también te quiero – reafirmó Price – Ahora dejame descansar y tomaré ventaje.

Antes de que la fotógrafa pudiera decir nada, se escuchó petar en la puerta y la reconocible voz de su amiga Kate en el pasillo.

-No quiero molestaros – se disculpó – Pero, ¿podíais dejar de tomar el nombre de Dios en vano?.

 **FIN**


End file.
